All You Need Is Love
by EmmaLovesWriting
Summary: Fabian and Nina. Nina and Fabian. They go together; like peanut butter and jelly, like flowers in the spring, like love and forever. Because for Fabian, she'll always be his Chosen One. And for Nina, well, he'll always be her Fabian. (prompts are greatly appreciated) A Fabina one-shot series, always incomplete.
1. My Wish

**Hello everyone! This is my second attempt at starting a Fabina one-shot series. If you happen to have any prompts/ideas, leave them in a review or PM me please! They'd be greatly appreciated.**

**I got this idea from one of those 'imagine your otp' tumblrs. I'm not sure which one, but it was something along those lines. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own HOA not will I ever! **

Fabian took Nina's hand in his, leading her out of Anubis and into the cold, starry night. His other hand, meanwhile, was wrapped around the handle of a picnic basket filled with a few midnight snacks, a blanket, and a portable flashlight. The bright moon strung light across the dark, navy colored sky, brightening up the dull atmosphere. They both had smiles on their faces, peaceful as the quiet fall night.

They arrived at the perfect spot; a clean patch of grass with minimal brown spots, and Fabian, with the help of the beautiful girl he was lucky enough to call his, laid the soft yellow blanket down.

"It's peaceful out here, quiet for once." Nina admired, a gentle smile gracing her soft features. Fabian stood beside her, his hand still entwined with hers; he'd rather not let go.

"Almost too quiet." Fabian added, feeling slightly awkward at just how silent it actually was. Besides their quiet voices, all that could be heard was the slight howl of the wind and the scratching rustle of leaves against tree limbs.

"How do you suppose we'd make it not so quiet?" She pondered, shifting her gaze from the starry sky to the only other soul in sight; Fabian. His hair was slightly ruffled from the wind and she admired the peaceful, relaxed look of the boy, or rather, man, she loved. He shrugged and turned his head to face hers, giving her a devilish smirk.

"I think I have an idea." He took her by surprise, stepping towards her and moving his hands to the small of her back, tickling her gently. She gasped, caught of guard. Soon, a light, cheerful laugh escaped her lips, breaking the almost silent air around them.

"Fabian, you know I hate to be tickled!" Her words came out short, caught by the small breaths she'd been taking. Her few giggles had now turned into a full-on laughter, as Fabian had soon moved his hands to her stomach.

"But you know I love your laugh, darling." Fabian added, a grin replacing the soft smile on his bright, cheery features. She laughed and slipped an arm around him, pulling him slightly closer to her.

"Even though that was cute of you to say, you still know I'm going to have to get you back, right?" She smiled, the hint of laughter still lingering in her delicate voice.

"I wouldn't expect anything different." Fabian chuckled, used to their silly antics. He loved how one minute they could be dead serious and the next second they could be laughing at a joke the other told. The rest of the house thought they were crazy, but that was just them. Nina and Fabian. Fabian and Nina. It was what they did.

Fabian, still being wrapped in his deep thoughts about their relationship, hadn't noticed Nina sneakily move her hands to the nape of his neck. He did, however, realize it when she'd put her fingers into action. A laugh burst from his lips as the soft touch tickled his pale skin.

Soon, they were both laughing. Nina had unwrapped her arms from where they were placed around Fabian's upper back and she had took off running, much to Fabian's confusion. Nevertheless, he had followed her lead and begun to chase her around the school grounds. They smiled delightfully, the cold air burning their cheeks pink and their cheery laughs piercing the quiet of the night.

Soon, however, they both grew tired, and Fabian, being the kind gentleman he was, carried Nina back to their bright picnic blanket which was lying untouched on the dark grass. He set her down gently, laying beside her and once again, enveloping her small, soft hand in his rather large one.

It was quiet once again; both of them just enjoying the time they were spending with each other. The two of them were so utterly wrapped up in how much they loved each other that nearly an hour passed before either of them said a word.

"A shooting star." Nina whispered in awe, her eyes following the bright trail it was leaving behind in the dark sky. It was nearing dawn now, and though the sun was about to wake, the sky was still almost the same dark shade as it was before.

"Make a wish." Fabian shifted his gaze from the sky where he'd been tracing Nina's finger, to the gorgeous girl herself, waiting for her answer.

"You are my wish." It was the way she said it, so simply, so sure of herself. She'd gave him a slight smile, like it was no big deal. Like what she'd just said hadn't made Fabian's world spin in a new way; like she hadn't just said the most earth-shattering, love sparking thing Fabian had ever had the pleasure of knowing was addressed to him.

He reached over to her and pulled her small figure into his arms, softly attaching his lips to hers and kissing her with as much passion as he could muster. And although no words were spoken, somehow Nina was able to understand what he was trying to say. _You're my wish, too._

_**A/N; If I'm going to be honest with you, I think this might be one of the best pieces of writing I've ever produced, so I really hope you enjoyed it! **_

_**Remember to drop a review and if you'd like, send me a prompt! (Just know that if you prompt a sad one-shot I'll probably find a way to make it have a happy ending, I really don't like sad Fabina)**_

_**Thanks for reading! -Emma :D**_


	2. Let's Take A Chance

**Sorry I've been absent for so long! School, preparing for finals, and personal issues have kept me from feeling like writing at all lately. I'll try to update a lot more frequently, especially in the summer! As of right now, I get out on June 16th, so after that, I should have lots more time for fanfiction :)**

**Thank you to all who've been patient in waiting for an update!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I don't, nor will I ever, own House of Anubis. Sorryyyyy.**

"Nina, c'mon, you _have_ to come!" Mara pleaded, leaning over the granite counter of Amber's apartment kitchen. I sighed, opening and closing the party invitation over and over and over again, so as to prolong the time I had to come up with an excuse as to why I couldn't go.

"Actually, Mara, I don't." What kind of a lame excuse was that? It was true, yes, but no way would it stop Mara's begging and pleading that she'd been boring me with for the past twenty minutes.

"Pleassseeee, Nina! If you don't come I'll be stuck with Mick, Jerome, Alfie, and Fabian, and you know how guys are. The only girl who's coming is Amber and all she'll want to talk about is makeup and clothes. You can't leave me with them, you just can't!" God knows I don't want to go to the surprise party Amber's holding for Alfie's 22nd birthday, actually, I don't think anyone does, but by the rate I'm starting to give in, I'll be shopping for his birthday present any minute now.

"Why are you even going?" I asked, curious. If Mara was that adamant on getting me to go only because she didn't want to be alone, why'd she tell everyone she could go in the first place?

"Because I'm a nice, supportive friend." I rolled my eyes slowly, making sure she saw it. She was not going to play that card on me.

"Oh, come on." I paused for a second, thinking, and then let out a loud sigh, "Fine, I'll go. But you totally owe me."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed happily. I sighed, placing down one of the extravagant pink party invitations Amber had created and sent out. Immediately, regret set in. I was always that one person that give in no matter how ridiculous the request was. Maybe I was born with the inability to say the simple word 'no', however, it didn't matter, it wasn't like I could take it back, anyway.

Sipping the last few drops of my now room-temperature coffee, I slid out of the stool and grabbed my purse, sliding the empty cup onto the polished granite counter.

"Where are you going?" Mara whined, giving my a confused look. Rifling through my purse as a failed attempt at finding my keys, I frazzedly gave her an answer.

"Where do you think? To get the birthday boy a present." She laughed and nodded, pointing towards the keys, clearly just where'd I'd set them when I arrived here.

"Ahh, thanks." I smiled and grabbed the keys, and, with my purse in hand, left Mara to smile back upon her accomplishment.

* * *

It was Tuesday night, the day of Alfie's 'surprise' party, but I knew with Amber's big mouth he most likely knew about it by now. To be honest, I didn't really see the point in going. I knew it would all just end up as their parties always did - with Amber and Alfie making out somewhere, and trust me, you definitely don't want to see that. But after a while I had managed to convince myself to go. I could always pull the I-have-to-wake-up-early-for-work tomorrow excuse and go home early, right?

* * *

Fifteen minutes later I found myself standing in front of Amber and Alfie's shared apartment, arm perched as if I would knock any second. There was soft music coming from the small home and if you looked hard enough you could see blue and green decorations peering out from the window shades. Suddenly, the door flew open, revealing Amber. To my surprise, she was decked out in purple, not pink, like normal.

"Nina, ohmygod, I'm sosososososo glad you could make it!" She squealed, pulling me into the entryway. I smiled, grasping onto the present I'd brought for Alfie as if it was the only piece of sanity I had left.

"Yeah, I'm super glad you invited me!" That comment was half sarcastic and half sincere, but knowing Amber, she'd only detected the sincerity.

"This is going to be soooooooo much fun!" After giving me a minute to slip my jacket off and hang it up on the coat rack, she lead me into the living room. Oh, right, I was supposed to act like I actually wanted to be here.

* * *

Two hours, a birthday cake, seven present reveals, and a game of truth or dare later, I found myself getting more and more tired by the minute. My thoughts kept wandering from the conversation Mara, Amber, and I were having to the pink-faced, brown haired beauty sitting next to Jerome. It wasn't my fault I'd been thinking of him, honestly. Every time I looked over at him, he looked away, meaning he'd obviously been looking at me. But why? I didn't even know know his name. I mean, I'm pretty sure it was like Franklin or something like that, but whatever.

"Listen, I think I'm just gonna take one more bathroom break and then get going, I have work early tomorrow." I explained, filling in the pause of our growing conversation.

"Don't play that card, Nina, I know you don't work tomorrow. And besides, as I've told you many times before, you're a terrible liar." Amber sighed, not being able to hide the small smile appearing on her face. She should be glad I came at all.

"Yeah, well." I laughed and got up, brushing off the black leggings I was wearing, "I need to go anyway."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes, "Thanks for coming."

I giggled, knowing she wasn't really mad, and set off for the bathroom.

* * *

The minute I stepped out the of the door to the bathroom, mystery dude caught my eye. He was leaning against the wall, staring down at his shoes, almost...nervously? He obviously hadn't heard me come out.

"Were you, uh, waiting for me?" I questioned awkwardly, straightening out my teal blue top. He looked up, a look like a deer caught in headlights plastered on his face.

"W-what?" He stuttered, an obvious blush creeping onto his cheeks. It was quite apparent that he had been, which, if I'm going to be honest, was both creepy, and somehow, flattering.

"Do you like, do this to every girl? I'm not trying to come off as rude but that's definitely not the way to get someone to like you. Not everyone likes someone to follow them to the bathroom, you know." His eyes flitted around the dimly lit hallway, embarrassed and obviously looking for a distraction.

"Are you saying you like it?" He chuckled awkwardly, shuffling a little bit closer to where I was still standing by the bathroom door.

"Erm, no?" I shrugged, "Listen creepy bathroom stalker-"

"The name's Fabian." I frowned, thinking I knew for sure that it was Franklin. Maybe Fabian was a cover-up because he really didn't like being called Frankie…

"You sure it's not Franklin?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, no, unless you want it to be?" He was flirting. He was sosososososo flirting. And despite looking like someone who'd totally fail at it, he, surprisingly, wasn't too bad.

"Fabian's cuter." I smiled, letting out a breathless laugh. I'd never felt this comfortable with a guy I'd just met before. I could tell he was different. _This _was different, whatever it was.

"You know, I never did catch your name." He gave me a polite grin, eyes sparkling lightly.

"It's Nina." I found myself glancing over his whole body. The slightly ruffled hair, gleaming blue eyes, tall body. I had to admit, he _was_ cute.

"Ahh, the famous Nina that Amber always talks about. It's a pleasure to meet you." He held out a hand, pulling me out of my lovestruck trance. I enveloped my hand in his, and before I knew it, all I could feel were sparks. Like, a ton. And I wouldn't say it was a ton if it wasn't a ton, I wasn't one to exaggerate.

"It's nice to meet you too, Fabian." I smiled, cheeks wrapping in a sheet of pink as I tried to get the thought of soulmatesoulmatesoulmate, out of my head.

"Listen, I, uh, didn't follow you here like the creeper I seem to be just to get your name." He laughed nervously, shoving his now-free hand in his pocket, similar to his other.

"I figured." My fingers fiddled with the zipper of my light sweatshirt, waiting for him to ask what I just knew he would.

"I was wondering, um, if you'd maybe like to go out sometime?" Yesyesyesyesyesyes. Just say yes, Nina.

"That'd be nice." I smiled, and by the look on his face, he was really happy. After we'd exchanged numbers, I made to leave.

"Wait, Nina!" He exclaimed, grabbing my arm gently. I turned back around, facing him.

"Yeah?" I smiled. He fidgeted nervously, clasping and unclasping his hands shakily.

"D'you th-think i-it'd be okay if I-" He closed his eyes, obviously feeling a bit awkward.

"If you what?" I questioned, giving him a curious look. He shook his head, in what it seemed like, a way to pretend like that had never happened. But, instead, he pulled me closer to him and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. Stunned, I stood there awkwardly, until, of course, the shock wore off and I realized just how good it felt and of course, I kissed back.

Oh, it was definitely okay.

**A/N; Did that even make any sense? I hope it did! Anyway, reviews and prompts are always welcome (I'll be working on them later). I hope you all enjoyed :)**

**Love, Emma x**


End file.
